musicmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
MusicMania Wiki
Difficulty 1(2) Monday Night MonstersFinnMK All StarSmashMouth Difficulty 2(1) Renai CirculationKana Hanazawa Difficulty 3(4) DespacitoLuis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee Despacito(Camellia Remix)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee I Want It That WayBackstreet Boys Carry On My Wayward SonKansas Difficulty 4(3) A Cruel Angel’s ThesisYoko Takahashi Party In The USAMiley Cyrus Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Theme SongQuincy Jones Difficulty 5(2) Pen Pineapple Apple PenPIKOTARO macaron moonYuc’e Difficulty 6(4) Heads Will RollYeah Yeah Yeahs Rosalina’s Observatory{VIP}Nintendo GhostBusters ThemeRay Parker Jr. Monday Night Monsters(Hard)FinnMK Difficulty 7(5) A Million DreamsThe Greatest Showman High HopesPanic! At The Disco ThunderImagine Dragons ME!ME!ME!Daoko and TeddyLoid Miami Hotline Vol.3Demonicity Difficulty 8(7) Here We Go!(Roblox Anthem)Giants of Industry Future CandyYuc’e Mario Paint(Remix)Nintendo Bloody StreamCoda I‘m glad that your evil tooPinocchioP SlowMotionPinocchioP All Star(Hard)SmashMouth Difficulty 9(4) Hampster DanceHampton the Hamster This Is The Greatest Show!The Greatest Showman DaisukeY&Co. liccaQrispy Joybox Difficulty 10(4) Running In The 90sMaurizio De Jorio ShelterPorter Robinson and Madeon Meivs. Killer Despacito(Hard)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee Difficulty 11(5) Old Town RoadLil Nas X Go!!!Flow New Bibi HendlTakeo Ischi DaydreamRiraN Renai Circulation(Hard)Kana Hanazawa Difficulty 12(8) MikuAnamanaguchi Thanks for being lifelessPinocchioP Bamboo DiscoYunomi ft.TORIENA Burnt RiceShawn Wasabi Zen Zen ZenseRadwimps Despacito(Camellia Remix)(Hard)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee I Want It That Way(Hard)Backstreet Boys A Cruel Angel’s Thesis(Hard)Yoko Takahashi Difficulty 13(5) Smoked Turkey Raga_hisa The DayShindou Haruichi ChronoxiaDJ Totoriott Party In The USA(Hard)Miley Cyrus Pen Pineapple Apple Pen(Hard)PIKOTARO Difficulty 14(5) FlamingoKero Kero Bonito Life Is FunTheOdd1sOut ft.Boyinaband Insight(Nyctophobe Remix){VIP}Haywyre Senbonzakura(Kradness Cover)WhiteFlame Heads Will Roll(Hard)Yeah Yeah Yeahs Difficulty 15(7) Common World DominationPinocchioP LifelightNintendo FREEDOM DiVExi croiXTeam Grimoire Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Theme Song(Hard)Quincy Jones Rosalina’s Observatory(Hard){VIP}Nintendo A Million Dreams(Hard)The Greatest Showman Difficulty 16(7) GOODTEKEbimayo U.N. Owen Was Her?FalKKonE Soul Explosionkanone macaron moon(Hard)Yuc’e GhostBusters Theme(Hard)Ray Parker Jr. High Hopes(Hard)Panic! At The Disco Here We Go!(Roblox Anthem)(Hard)Giants of Industry Difficulty 17(13) Rainbow RoadNintendo ScatmanScatman John A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!!{VIP}Gekidan Hitotose BlackToby Fox Etudes De PaganiniFranz Liszt Carry On My Wayward Son(Hard)Kansas Thunder(Hard)Imagine Dragons Future Candy(Hard)Yuc’e Mario Paint(Remix)(Hard)Nintendo Bloody Stream(Hard)Coda Running In The 90s(Hard)Maurizio De Jorio New Bibi Hendl(Hard)Takeo Ischi Miku(Hard)Anamanaguch Difficulty 18(5) archive::zip{VIP}kamome sano PoPiPoLamazeP ME!ME!ME!(Hard)Daoko and TeddyLoid I’m glad that your evil too(Hard)PinocchioP Hampster Dance(Hard)Hampton the Hamster Difficulty 19(7) Space BattleF-777 Hatsune ScatmanScatman John Staring At StarMisoilePunch This Is The Greatest Show!(Hard)The Greatest Showman Old Town Road(Hard)Lil Nas X Go!!!(Hard)Flow Thanks for being lifeless(Hard)PinocchioP Difficulty 20(6) Lemon Summer{VIP}Paitan Dyscontrolled GalaxyCamellia SlowMotion(Hard)PinocchioP Daisuke(Hard)Y&Co. Shelter(Hard)Porter Robinson and Madeon Smoked Turkey Rag(Hard)a_hisa Difficulty 21(4) Everything Will FreezeUNDEAD CORPORATION Bamboo Disco(Hard)Yunomi ft.TORIENA The Day(Hard)Shindou Haruichi Chronoxia(Hard)DJ Totoriott Difficulty 22(7) Fury of the StormDragonforce The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku{VIP}cosMo@BousouP licca(Hard)Qrispy Joybox Daydream(Hard)RiraN Burnt Rice(Hard)Shawn Wasabi Flamingo(Hard)Kero Kero Bonito Common World Domination(Hard)PinocchioP Difficulty 23(6) GoodbyeBLANKFIELD Dark Sheep{VIP}Chroma Miami Hotline Vol.3(Hard)Demonicity Life Is Fun(Hard)TheOdd1sOut ft.Boyinaband Insight(Nyctophobe Remix)(Hard){VIP}Haywyre Lifelight(Hard)Nintendo Difficulty 24(6) FREEDOM DiVE(Metal Cover){VIP}xi Mei(Hard)Armuro vs. Killer Zen Zen Zense(Hard)Radwimps GOODTEK(Hard)Ebimayo Soul Explosion(Hard)kanone Rainbow Road(Hard)Nintendo Difficulty 25(5) Galaxy CollapseKurokotei Senbonzakura(Kradness Cover)(Hard)WhiteFlame U.N. Owen Was Her?(Hard)FalKKonE Scatman(Hard)Scatman John PoPiPo(Hard)LamazeP Difficulty 26(3) FREEDOM DiVE(Hard)xi A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!!(Hard){VIP}Gekidan Hitotose Space Battle(Hard)F-777 Difficulty 27(3) Black(Hard)Toby Fox Hatsune Scatman(Hard)Scatman John Lemon Summer(Hard){VIP}Paitan Difficulty 28(3) Staring At Star(Hard)MisoilePunch Dyscontrolled Galaxy(Hard)Camellia Galaxy Collapse(Hard)Kurokotei Difficulty 29(2) Etudes De Paganini(Hard)Franz Liszt Everything Will Freeze(Hard)UNDEAD CORPORATION Difficulty 30(2) archive::zip(Hard){VIP}kamome sano FREEDOM DiVE(Metal Cover)(Hard){VIP}xi Difficulty 31(2) Fury of the Storm(Hard)Dragonforce Goodbye(Hard)BLANKFIELD Difficulty 32(2) The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku(Hard){VIP}cosMo@BousouP Dark Sheep(Hard){VIP}Chroma Difficulty 33(1) croiX(Hard)Team Grimoire More Songs Coming soon! Yes we are selling cheese. Did you enjoy our lovely list? Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about ansome general information about it. Then you should visit . No File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse